Darcy-Clare (Siblings)
The relationship between siblings Darcy Edwards and Clare Edwards was introduced in the sixth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. The two girls were somewhat close, as they shared a room at home and had the same Christian beliefs, but the two were separated when Darcy moved to Kenya during her senior year of high school. History Season 6 In Eyes Without a Face (1), Clare is frequently seen watching television in the same room with her sister, while Darcy is on the computer constantly updating her MyRoom page account. Clare always tries to see what Darcy is doing. Darcy proceeds to describe her as annoying. Clare is also seen as the "Goody Two Shoes" according to her sister. In Eyes Without a Face (2), when Darcy invites Spinner into her room, Clare reminds her that their mother doesn't allow boys over when she is not home. However, Darcy ignores her. Later, She is seen walking home with Darcy when the two encounter Adams. Clare can tell something is not right and hurries inside to call 911 after Darcy mouths it to her. Clare is later seen comforting Darcy. Season 7 In Standing In The Dark (1), Clare is seen walking through the living room while Darcy is pretending to be sick to get out of going to the retreat. In Standing In The Dark (2), Clare is seen in the hospital after Darcy's suicide attempt. She clearly looks distraught about what her sister has done, but doesn't make an effort to try and figure out what went wrong by asking Peter or Manny, whom she hasn't met. She merely stayed with her father, and remained quiet. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Darcy's litter sister, Clare, is now attending Degrassi as a freshman, and Darcy tells her that in order to fit in, she needs to ditch her private school uniform and dress cooler. In Uptown Girl (2), Clare explains to K.C. that her sister Darcy is the pretty and popular one, while she's just the smart one. K.C. reveals his crush on Clare by saying that she is way more than just the smart one. In Fight the Power, Darcy leaves for Kenya to help build schools there. Clare is seen giving presents from Darcy to all of her friends. Clare gives one to Jane, and tells her she is her and Alli's hero for being the only girl on the football team. In Man With Two Hearts, after Clare gets caught with a vibrator in class, her mom scolds her and thinks that she's having sex. Later, Clare is in her room and her mother comes in and says that after what happened to Darcy, she worries about both her daughters. In Jane Says (2), Clare finally stops wearing her Catholic school uniform, and begins wearing Darcy's old clothes, which results in getting her attention from many boys, including Peter, who says that Darcy's clothes look much better on Clare. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, at Clare's house, while Clare is doing Jenna's nails, she tells Jenna that Darcy taught her how to do proper manicures and Jenna says to Clare that she's jealous of her since Clare has a sister while she has three half brothers. Season 10 In Umbrella (1), Darcy's departure to Africa is mentioned in a discussion with Clare and their parents. Later, she is mentioned again by both Clare and her father. Darcy's photo is also seen when Clare and their mother go through boxes while they pack to move. The picture is of Darcy, Clare, and their father when they went skiing in Maine a while ago. Season 11 On October 2, 2011, Darcy is mentioned by Clare in her tweet, that she is doing well (via Skype). Source It is unknown if Darcy has returned from Kenya but it is assumed based on Clare saying that she is happy to hear from her, that Darcy doesn't talk to Clare very often. Season 12 In Waterfalls (1), a photo of Darcy is seen on Clare's desk while Clare was finalizing her article. Degrassi Mini In "Unstoppable", Darcy is mentioned when Chantay tells Clare that her sister, Darcy, was one of the Power Squad legends. Quotes *Darcy: (about her posting racy photos online and Adams finding her): "Just promise me you won't ever do anything like that." Clare: "What do you think I am, five?" (in [[Eyes Without a Face (2)|'Eyes Without a Face (2)']]) *Darcy: "Degrassi boys are trouble, stay away!" Clare: "Then it's a good thing that I'm here for school and not for boys." *Clare (revealing she feels insecure compared to her sister: "My sister, Darcy, has always been the pretty and popular one. I'm good at being the smart one." *Darcy: (walking past Clare at school) "Hi, Clare. Bye, Clare." *Darcy: "You're good, Clare. You're really good." Clare: "You're good too, Darcy. You got turned around is all." Darcy: "It's a teensy more complicated than that." *Clare: (posted on Twitter) "Had a great talk with Darcy on Skype. She is doing really well. I'm so happy to hear from her." Trivia *They're both Christians. *They both lost their viginities in their junior year: Darcy lost her virginity to Peter Stone in [[Bust a Move (1)|'Bust a Move (1)']] and Clare lost her virginity to Eli Goldsworthy in [[The Time of My Life|'The Time of My Life']]. *They're both shown wearing cross necklaces. *They both attended the Friendship/Jesus Club. *They were both sexually assaulted in their junior year. Darcy was drugged and raped by an unknown rapist in [[Standing In The Dark (1)|'Standing In The Dark (1)']] and Clare was sexually harassed by her old boss, Asher in [[Waterfalls (1)|'Waterfalls (1)']] and [[Waterfalls (2)|'(2)']]. *They both have revealed themselves on camera, Darcy posted racy photos of herself online to Adams in [[Eyes Without a Face (1)|'Eyes Without a Face (1)']] and [[Eyes Without A Face (2)|'(2)']] and Clare took pictures of her breasts to put them on Asher's computer in [[Scream (2)|'Scream (2)']]. **Darcy warned Clare not to reveal herself online in Season 6, though Clare ended up revealing herself in Season 12. *Both first told a close friend of their sexual assault- Darcy first told Manny about her rape and Clare first told Alli about her sexual harassment. They also didn't want to tell their sexual assaults to anybody else. *Both girls thought of having sex with their boyfriends though they both wear abstinence rings. Darcy thought of having sex with Spinner in [[Redemption Song|'Redemption Song']] and with Peter in [[Live to Tell|'Live to Tell']] and [[Bust a Move (1)|'Bust a Move (1)']] and Clare thought of having sex with Eli in [[Umbrella (1)|'Umbrella (1)']], [[Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)|'Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)']], and [[The Time of My Life|'The Time of My Life']] and with Jake in [[Underneath It All|'Underneath It All']]. *Both were drinking out of frustration during their junior years. Darcy in [[Standing In The Dark (1)|'Standing In The Dark (1)']] and Clare in [[Sabotage (1)|'Sabotage (1)']]. *It was because of Darcy and Sav that Clare met her best friend Alli. *Clare and Darcy shared a room when Darcy was living with her family. However, in [[Underneath It All|'Underneath It All']], Jake moves into "Darcy's old room". *It is mentioned by Clare that she and Darcy still talk to each other on Skype. *They were both first shown to be very strong about their beliefs though later started having some doubts while dealing with their life problems- Darcy while coping with her rape and Clare while coping with her parents' divorce. *Their portrayers in real life are not Christians- Shenae Grimes who plays Darcy is an Atheist and Aislinn Paul who plays Clare is an Agnostic. *Darcy told Clare about her rape off-screen, as Helen mentioned it while talking to Clare in season 9 after the older sibling was off the show. *Clare said her first line to Darcy. ("Why are you so addicted to writing a dumb blog no one reads?") *Both girls were supporting characters before being promoted to the main focus. *Both sisters have been on the Power Squad. However, Clare was only in it for on competition in a Degrassi Mini. *Both had two different "bad boys" crush on them, but only returned the feelings for one. **Johnny DiMarco and Peter Stone crushed on Darcy, and Darcy only returned the feelings for Peter. **Mark Fitzgerald and Eli Goldsworthy crushed on Clare, and Clare only returned the feelings for Eli. *Both have kissed a guy they had a conflict with after they've been sexually assaulted: Darcy with Johnny in [[Live to Tell|'Live to Tell']] and Clare with Dallas in [[Sabotage (1)|'Sabotage (1)']]. *Both have broke down and yelled at their mother, Helen Martin, but didn't express their anger toward Randall Edwards. *Both had a dislike/conflict with Holly J. Sinclair and Johnny DiMarco. *Both are friends/on good terms with Sav Bhandari, Alli Bhandari, Emma Nelson, Chantay Black, Peter Stone, Spinner Mason, and Jane Vaughn. *In their sophomore/junior years, Clare and Darcy both dated two boys. *Clare didn't know why Darcy attempted suicide until a year after the fact. *They have both taken a vow of abstinence, but have broken it. **They both lost their virginities when they were in Grade 11. *Both girls were first seen as good girls and strict Christians though both started becoming rebellious and questioning their faiths. *Both girls broke their friendships up with their best friends because of a boy and later reconcile with them: Darcy broke up her friendship with Manny after finding out that she and her then boyfriend Spinner had sex in [[High Fidelity (1)|'High Fidelity (1)']] and then reconcile with her in [[Can't Hardly Wait|'Can't Hardly Wait']] and Clare broke up her friendship with Alli after catching her and her ex-boyfriend and step brother Jake kissing in [[Nowhere to Run|'Nowhere to Run']] and reconcile with her [[In The Cold, Cold Night (1)|'In The Cold, Cold Night (1)']]. *They both have criticize their friends before. *They both have dealt with health problems - Darcy with chlamydia and Clare with cancer. *They were the third set of siblings to have the oldest leave Degrassi before graduation and the youngest stay and graduate. The others were Stephanie & Arthur and Ashley & Toby. *They have a lot in common with the Matlin sisters. *They had an on and off relationships with their boyfriends. **Darcy with Spinner and Clare with Eli. *Both had been cheated on. **Darcy was cheated on by Spinner with Paige and Clare was cheated on by Eli with Lenore. *Each girl kissed two boys who were held back. **Darcy kissed Rick Murray and Spinner Mason and Clare kissed Mike Dallas and Drew Torres. *Clare shares similarities with Darcy's friend, Emma Nelson while Darcy shares similarities with Clare's friend, Becky Baker. *They both first appeared in the fifth episode of their first season. **Darcy - [[Anywhere I Lay My Head|'Anywhere I Lay My Head']] (405). **Clare - [[Eyes Without a Face (1)|'Eyes Without a Face (1)']] (605). *Both had gotten detention. **Darcy for being disruptive in Mr. Simpson's class in Death Or Glory (1) and Clare for having everyone bring a lamp for sticking up for Connor in Causing a Commotion, skipping Class along with Eli in Better Off Alone (2), violating a dress code in Love Lockdown (2), and drinking beer on campus in Sabotage (1). *They only appeared in seven episodes together: Eyes Without a Face (1), Eyes Without a Face (2), Standing In The Dark (1), Standing In The Dark (2), Uptown Girl (1), Uptown Girl (2) and Fight the Power. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They were the third pair of siblings to have the oldest leave Degrassi and the youngest stays and graduates. The others were Stephanie and Arthur and Ashley and Toby. *Clare appeared in more episodes than Darcy. *They both made their final appearances on Degrassi. Darcy in[[Fight the Power| Fight the Power and]] Clare in [[Finally (2)|'Finally (2)']]. Gallery S6EyesWithoutaFacept.2-1.jpg Eyes-without-a-face 2-14.jpg 2eweagfszsaxasx.jpg 178114.jpg Kyusasxasxz.jpg Yt.PNG DarcyClare.PNG ASDCSGFGD.jpg 11.PNG 454fvff.jpg 222d.jpg 33dvv.jpg 454rfc.jpg Tumblr lb38ercqll1qeu005o1 400.jpg trrrr.jpg htt.jpg hftt.jpg tyutu.jpg tyutut.jpg yutyu7.jpg 67u.jpg 06 (10).jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Siblings Category:Interactions